Taking Over Me
by Girlfromtheshadows
Summary: DN. They agreed it was for the best, that a longdistance relationship would be too hard. But now, five years later, are they regretting their decision? A songfic with Taking Over Me, by Evanescence.


**Author's Note: My first DN fic, a luverly little songfic. I'm a huge DN fic fan, and it just about killed me to do this to them, so please don't hurt me! It'll all work out in my next songfic, also with Evanescence lyrics. I promise. See the little button on the lower left-hand side of the screen? The pretty blue one? That says "Submit Review?" C'mon, you know you wanna! :) Reviews are what keeps my muse awake and inspired, and would you really want me to stop writing? Oh, and flames will be used to toast my english muffins.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh I hate these. Anyway, I don't own the characters or anything, Tamora Pierce does. And the song belongs to songwriting goddess Amy Lee and Evanescence.**  
  
_You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream  
  
And dream I do..._  
  
Daine tossed and turned in her bed, in what had once been their bed. In what was once their room. But he was gone, gone to a land across the Emerald Ocean. She missed him so, but tried not to show it. They had agreed, before he left, that it would be best if they broke it off. But she stayed in their room, the one with their names on the door, a few of his forgotten things still here and there. They didn't write to each other anymore. Last she heard, he had arrived safely and was happily settling in at a university.  
  
That was five years ago.  
  
_I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me_  
  
Across the Emerald Ocean, Numair sighed and rubbed his eyes. Burning the midnight oil again, she would say. No. He shouldn't think of her. That was years ago, and it never would have worked. There was the obvious age difference, and they were both so stubborn... But what if she were here? She would smile and come up behind him, her arms around his neck and her cheek against his hair. Always so comforting, no matter the situation. Gods, would he never get her out of his head?  
  
"I miss you," he whispered aloud to the curly-haired ghost from his past.  
  
_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then_  
  
She remembered so well the first day they had really accepted the fact they were in love. Not those days in the Divine Realms or during the Immortal Wars. A few weeks after that, when they arrived back in Corus. "I'll miss being so far apart from you," she had said. "So don't be so far apart," he replied. And that very day she had moved into his rooms. Their rooms. The ones she was in now, and so lonely. Nobody could sway her from it. Sure, she was happy now and then, and was quite adept at putting it behind her during the day, but at night... Here, in what were once the rooms they shared, he was everywhere. Everywhere except here with me, she amended.  
  
_I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me_  
  
He pulled out the locket, the one he'd used as a focus. A miniature of her, perfect in every detail. One of her thick curls. Mithros, how he'd loved tangling his hands in those curls. He gazed at the painting, a sad smile on his face. She would be different now, maybe a few lines here and there on her face, around her eyes and lips. Maybe she'd've changed her hairstyle. Did she still wear dresses every now and then? How was Kitten growing up?  
  
He wanted to go back to her, wanted it so much he almost used the focus and left right then and there. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"  
  
_I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like  
  
You are taking over_  
  
I miss you, my love, my only. Come back to me, take this weight of loneliness and despair from me. I'm still in love with you. Hopeless as it is, even if I never see you again, I will love you until the day I die.  
  
_I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe,  
  
You're taking over me_  
  
Oh my darling, how lonely it is here without you. I wish you were here at my side, to cheer me up when I'm down and to help me through the hard times. But maybe you've found somebody to take my place. Tell me, magelet, do you love someone else? Has he taken my place in your heart? No matter, I'll always love you. Always and ever will I love you.  
  
_Taking over me....  
  
You're taking over me....  
  
Taking over me....  
  
Taking over me...._  
  
**A/N: So did you like it? Then R/R! I also welcome tips and ideas and stuff for more DN songfics, regular fics, and lots of fluff fics! I think I'll wait until I have at least 5 reviews for this one before I post the fic in which I told you everything will (hopefully) work out... evil grin So start R/R-ing! Oh, and I don't have a beta, so if anybody wants to be my beta, the position's open!**


End file.
